


just breathe

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Choking, Cock Warming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Manipulation, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kray lets Galo use his mouth on Kray in his office, but sometimes Galo forgets to do his job right.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	just breathe

Galo takes in a long breath through his nose, and Kray stiffens immediately. Galo burns hot with shame and tries not to move, but he can still feel Kray’s disappointment with him. Shit. He’s been sitting here for hours with Kray’s cock heavy in his mouth and he messes up  _ now?  _ Kray leans back in his chair and cranes his neck to peer down at Galo with a critical eye. Galo hunches his shoulders and curls in closer to him, bringing his mouth down lower as if it’ll make up for it. Kray folds his hands over his stomach and tilts his head, mouth set in a tight line line. 

He says, stern, “Galo.” 

Galo flinches, and gives a gentle suck, before slicking his mouth up and off, bringing a hand to grip Kray’s shaft while he’s gone. “...yes, Gov?” 

Kray narrows his eyes. Galo tries not to close his eyes in case he slaps him for not waiting to be told to speak. 

Kray leans forward, a menacing bit to him that makes Galo shiver. He thinks he likes it? He probably does. Kray would probably tell him he does. Yeah. Of course he does. It’s Kray. He likes everything he does. 

Galo swallows. All of it. 

Kray growls low, “What did I tell you about moving, Galo...not an inch, yes? You’re supposed to be a good  _ doll  _ for me.” 

Galo clenches his teeth and tries to breath as quietly and with as little movement in his chest as he can. It doesn’t matter, because at the faint rise of his chest, Kray’s eyes rocket to the motion. Even though he feels anxious, he blushes at what Kray has done to his chest...what he’s...called it sometimes. He fucks his cock between Galo’s pecs regularly, for some reason. Galo doesn’t get it, but Kray spills his come across his skin quick and Galo likes that. 

(He also likes that Kray comes quick without hur--straining Galo much, but he shouldn’t--he doesn’t care about that.) 

Kray leans forward more, and from where Galo is shoved underneath his desk, he is entirely trapped. Kray looms over him more than ever, and Galo’s heart picks up a pounding pace. Kray’s really good at turning Galo on, he thinks. 

Kray reaches a hand out and slowly wraps it around Galo’s throat. Galo can feel every finger and every joint make gradual contact, a silky, winding grace and power to it. Kray does it so smoothly that Galo is so focused on it, and then he realizes Kray has his large, heavy,  _ strong, powerful _ hand pressed and wrapped around his airway. He chokes, and tries to keep his eyes from going wide and his heart from pounding out of his chest. 

Kray’s eyes narrow further, and he uses his grip on Galo to pull him closer to him, his face close to Galo’s where Galo kneels between his thick thighs. 

Kray’s hand tightens slightly. 

“You should have learned by now, Galo, how to breathe without disrupting me. Are you really going to treat me like this? I let you do this to me--in my office, while I work, underneath  _ my  _ desk--and you can’t even do it right? You can’t even breathe right with it?” 

Galo chokes on his anxiety now, scared of the weight of the incredible disappointment he’s facing. He  _ can’t _ disappoint Kray. He--oh, god--he  _ can’t _ . He speaks, panicked, “No, no, Kray, please! I can do it right, I promise, I can! You’ve taught me, please let me make it up to you--” He jerks forward, mouths wet along Kray’s cock, at the base and mouthfuls along to the top, takes the tip in and sucks on it, gets it wet. He uses his hand to jack Kray off as best he can as he ducks quick to lick at his sack, stroking it with wide, damp licks before he sucks one into his mouth. Kray’s hand at the back of his head pushes him forward into it, pressing him hard into his crotch, before he suddenly grips Galo’s hair painfully and yanks him back. Galo yelps, but tries to shove his fear down even as his eyes tremble. 

Kray’s eyes are narrow slits, and his mouth a mean glinting smirk. “Yes, you will, Galo. And I know just how. Are you going to complain if it hurts?” 

Even through the fear of disappointing Kray, a beat of worry about what Kray’s planning slips through. But it’s washed over by knowing that he has to please Kray. He wants to. 

Galo swallows thickly, his mouth wet. “ _ Please _ .” 

Kray grins. Then, he fixes his grip on Galo’s hair, twists the length around his wrist, and then jerks Galo back to his cock, gripping his cock with his other hand and feeding it into Galo’s already open mouth. Galo sucks hungrily around him,  _ reverently _ , and Kray lets him for a second. He sits back, and looks down at Galo with small interest, letting him have this one bit, before he adjusts his grip again and places a firm palm at the back of Galo’s head. 

He uses both grips to push Galo deeper, and when the thickness of it starts pushing harshly at his throat, Galo reflexively tries to come up, makes a vague noise that lets Kray know that of course he accidentally went too far. It’s when Kray’s grip on his hair clenches and pulls a painful rip that Galo realizes it’s not on accident. He has a single second to realize what he’s about to go through, when Kray grips Galo hard and pushes him deeper. 

Galo spends long minutes being yanked onto Kray’s cock. He tries to deepthroat him when he can, let the girth of him slide into his throat even when his muscles clench around him. When he starts having trouble breathing, his sight starts to blacken in spurts as he starts to choke around Kray’s cock, wet, loud sounds as he gags on the rock hard length of him, and Kray just grunts louder and more enthusiastic, seeming to get closer with every time Galo gags. 

Galo feels like he’s about to pass out on Kray’s cock when Kray seizes up, yanking Galo closer and coming hot into his throat. The sudden shots of liquid into his throat after choking so often double the effect, and Galo spirals and lands quick in a dizzy blackness. He comes to as he’s coughing with his head fallen weak on Kray’s lap, breath a faint, forgotten thing he tries to heave into his empty chest around the wet feeling in his throat and lungs. Kray’s murmuring something vague about keeping him at his place and using him like this all time, mostly just to warm his cock and the rest to choke around it.

Kray leans back in his chair, arms laying out lazily, heaving for breath, his eyes closed. He says, offhandedly, “Tonight, I’m going to choke you when I fuck your ass.” 

Galo can only barely feel the beat of fear, but he’s too light headed to really notice it. It wouldn’t really do him any good anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts just horny krgl. 
> 
> (id written other stuff but it got deleted. tossing around making a priv twit to talk about my fics + others ppl's works and wonderful ideas but not super sure if it'd be worth the trouble, if anyone thinks that'd be cool lemme know? if not it's all good, thanks yall for liking my stuff. 
> 
> also horny promare twit is SO talented thank you guys so much for feeding me hghhghgsdfls)


End file.
